Apps are developed for a wide variety of purposes. Cloud Apps, for example, reside on the cloud. To develop cloud Apps, a cloud-based integrated development environment (IDE) may be used. To facilitate development, the IDE may include a simulator. The simulator simulates the operations of the App under development. However, conventional IDEs are incapable of simulating local resources. For example, if an App calls for use of local resources, such as a camera, the simulator is incapable of simulating this function. This hinders development of Apps.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide an App simulator which can simulate use of local resources to improve App development.